


Dig It Up And Tear It Down

by CallingForHeaven



Series: Last Of The Light [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not between Kylux, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Pre-TFA, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingForHeaven/pseuds/CallingForHeaven
Summary: This was what Hux had been after. He was hungry forpowerand Kylo’s was something he could never have.Unless the knight was willing to share.





	1. Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This fic will depict Hux and Kylo's relationship before TFA and will introduce the Knights of Ren. As you can see, it's part of a series, so once I'm done with this, I'll move on to after TFA. 
> 
> Now, Hux and Kylo's relationship is far from healthy and they're both evil assholes but if you're going through the Kylux tag, you probably know this already XD. 
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to the amazing [Crowryn](https://crowryn-arts.tumblr.com) for beta reading this. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter, the next one is almost finished, so it'll be uploaded as soon as possible!

The first thing Kylo thought the moment he laid eyes upon Hux was that he looked awfully young for a General. When his Master had informed him he was supposed to take the co-commandership of the _Finalizer_ alongside _General Hux,_ Kylo had expected to work with a man twice his age. He had heard the name _Hux_ before and he had prepared himself to meet with a former Imperial officer. He was surprised when he saw that the General didn’t look any older than thirty and Kylo wondered if he should take this as a sign that the man was tremendously good at his job, or that the First Order clearly needed help and resources.

“Welcome aboard the _Finalizer_ , Lord Ren,” the General said and blinked when Mira suddenly appeared from behind Kylo. He looked taken aback for a split second, but he recovered quickly. “I apologize, I wasn’t aware there would be two of you, I’m afraid we only have one room ready for you, but--”

“This is Mira Mohr. She’s my apprentice and she will stay with me,” Kylo cut him off before he could finish his sentence, and he could clearly feel the flicker of irritation and surprise emanating from the General. He could also feel Mira’s amusement at the back of his mind and Kylo was glad for the masks they wore, he didn’t want the officer to see the impish smile the girl was more than likely sporting right now.

“Of course, the personal quarters aren’t made to accommodate more than one person, but I shall make the necessary arrangements,” the man quickly answered and Kylo simply nodded.

General Hux carried himself like he wanted to appear taller than he actually was, Kylo realized when the man led him and Mira through the _Finalizer_. He was talking in a cold, clipped tone, telling them how things worked aboard the ship and Kylo barely listened to him. He didn’t really care about the stormtrooper training program, he was here because his Master wanted him to get involved in the First Order’s progress and use every resources available to find lost Jedi holocrons.

“They contain precious knowledge, with them you and the other Knights of Ren will grow stronger,” Snoke had said and Kylo didn’t need to know any more than that.  

Kylo also wasn’t listening to Hux because he was focused on the things the man wasn’t saying. He had always been good at picking up other people’s emotions, _Force empathy_ , Ben Solo’s Master had told him once. When he was young he had both hated and feared this power, no. No one needed to constantly know how people felt around them, no child wanted to feel his own parents’ fear and reluctance. But Kylo’s Master was wise and he had taught him how to feed on those emotions. _Let their anger and fear fuel your own rage. The Sith were right about one thing: Peace is a lie._ Kylo Ren had never known _peace._ Only the turmoil of his own feelings, always intertwined with the emotions of those around him.

The General was clearly annoyed. He felt like he had better things to do than show Kylo and his apprentice around, but he was too _professional_ to let a subordinate take care of it. He was angry and… offended, too. He didn’t like the idea of sharing commandership of the _Finalizer_ with someone else, he felt like he had _earned_ the right to command the Star Destroyer and didn’t want to share it with anyone else.

Going deeper, Kylo could also feel… It wasn’t _fear_ , not exactly, reluctance maybe. He had no idea who Kylo was and his knowledge on Force users was based solely on rumors and fairy tales. The knight wasn’t part of the military, he stood outside the chain of command and this alone made him uneasy but it was the lack of knowledge on _who_ he was going to work with that upset him the most.  

General Hux probably made sure he knew _everything_ on his enemies and all his subordinates. He needed to be in control and he felt like Kylo Ren would be very hard to control.

 _He really thinks he can accomplish that?_ Mira’s mind voice sounded like a scoff and Kylo’s lips curled slightly. By the time they made it to their quarters, Hux was tense and Kylo couldn’t help but feel a bit amused. His silence was grating on the General’s nerves and the knight might have pushed his exploration of the man’s feeling a bit too far. Hux had felt it. He had no idea what it was, but he had felt _something_ and it was troubling him.

“You will find a comlink and a personal datapad connected to the _Finalizer_ ’s network inside your quarters. I will have another pair brought for Lady Mohr,” Hux said and Kylo entered the code he had given him to open the door. “Is there any--”

“No,” he interrupted him again,  and there it was, the spark of anger Kylo had felt earlier. “Thank you, General.”

The man nodded stiffly and Kylo didn’t wait for a reply before entering the room, Mira trailing close behind him. The door closed on Hux’s slightly flustered face and the knight took in the quarters he was going to live in from now on. It wasn’t very big and contained a closet, a bed and a desk. There was indeed a comlink and a datapad laying on the piece of furniture and Kylo could see a small door at the back, probably leading to a sonic shower. There would be enough space for another cot and it wasn’t like Kylo and Mira would spend a lot of time in there.

“I can’t believe he called me _Lady Mohr,”_ the girl said before removing her hood and helmet, revealing her purple skin and lekku.

“He couldn’t have guessed you were just a brat,” Kylo replied before removing his own mask. He didn’t need to look at the young twi’lek to _know_ she was pouting, he could easily feel her vexation through their bond.

“I think I like him better than you,” she said and walked towards the bags that must have been brought here while Hux was showing them around.

“Don’t make me regret bringing you here,” Kylo growled and grabbed the datapad to take a look at it.

Snoke had wanted him to go alone at first, but he had assured his Master he could complete the task he had assigned him and take care of Mira’s training. The girl was only fourteen, but she was a talented and devoted student, she knew perfectly well how to behave herself in front of others and Kylo knew she wouldn’t disappoint him.

He had found her four years ago, chained and about to be sold to a new owner at the slave market while he was on a mission with Kal and Ekko. Kylo had felt something encouraging him to linger near the stage and before he could understand what it was, Mira had managed to get rid of her shackles and tried to strangle her new master with her small and desperate hands. Feeling another push of the Force, Kylo had beheaded the slave trader before he could press the button that would have made the chip in Mira’s neck explode and gotten rid of the guards about to kill her.

Kal had simply watched the scene with annoyance, but Ekko had grabbed the girl’s new master and forced him onto his knees before he could hurt her. Kylo had felt her fear and anger with more clarity than he had ever felt anyone else’s feelings. She hadn’t flinched nor tried to escape when he had approached her and the second Kylo had kneeled in front of her to meet her fierce gaze, he had understood. Because he could feel her at the back of his mind, in every fiber of his being. The Force had bonded them and she had so much potential Kylo had felt it coursing through her, emanating from her frail body, bright tendrils of raw power reaching towards him and melting into his own aura.

They had killed the man who had bought her together. Without a word, Kylo had shown her his lightsaber, pointing it towards the man’s chest. When she had finally wrapped both her hand around his and pressed the ignition button to power up the blade, her eyes had widened in astonishment and Kylo had immediately feel the rush of _power_ and the need for _more_ emanating from her.

Snoke had been delighted. All the Knights of Ren were bonded through their Master but the Force bond between Mira and Kylo had been instantaneous and created by the Force itself. It was rare, proof of both of their power, and the girl hadn’t left Kylo’s side ever since. He couldn’t have left her behind at the Citadel and he had feared Snoke would refuse his request, but his Master had finally agreed.

“Kylo,” she called from where she was sitting on the small bed. She couldn’t call him _Master_ and he had never expected her to, he knew what this word meant to her. She always called Snoke _Supreme Leader_ because the mere thought of calling anyone _Master_ again filled her with so much dread it _hurt._

“Mmmh?”

“This Hux. He won’t be easy to work with.”

Kylo looked up at her and arched a brow.

“What makes you think that?”

“Just a feeling,” she shrugged and jumped off the bed to start unpacking their stuff.

“We’ll see.”

* * *

Mira couldn’t have been more right about General Hux.

The man was insufferable. For a while, he clearly hadn’t known how to behave around the knight and his apprentice. Kylo knew the masks concealing their face had been a part of the General’s uneasiness, after all, Kylo doubted he would treat his apprentice the way he did if he knew a fourteen year old _twi’lek_ was hiding under the black mask she always wore. But the vocoder of their helmet made her voice sound older and Mira barely spoke to anyone beside Kylo anyway. The fact that they were both Force users and that Hux hadn’t been able to find any information about them besides what Snoke had told him hadn’t helped either.

But then finding the holocrons his Master wanted had proved to be harder than Kylo had thought and Hux’s reluctance to assist him in the task properly had started to drive him crazy. After three months, Kylo still had failed to find anything useful and Hux’s refusal to lend him some troops, the way he had sneered at him and _scolded_ him the first time Kylo had destroyed a control panel in a fit of rage, and the annoyance emanating from him every time the knight reminded him how much those holocrons were important for the _Supreme Leader,_ had finally led Kylo to completely _despise_ the man.

After months of trying to remain civil towards each other, Hux and Kylo had started to openly hate each other. He could feel the whole crew on edge every time they were in the same room because standing next to each other always ended up with them arguing and the tension emanating from the troopers and officers around them only fueled Kylo’s burning anger every time he laid eyes upon Hux’s stupid face.

A whole year had flown by, Mira had made amazing progress, he had finally managed to find the holocrons his Master needed and the First Order was growing and becoming a real threat to the New Republic. One of the holocrons had even been useful and Kylo was now looking for an old artefact, a necklace supposedly forged during the Hundred-Year Darkness by the leader of the Dark Jedi. According to the holocrons and his Master, the necklace held tremendous powers and Kylo had a good lead on where to find it.

He had all the reasons to feel _good_ these days.

And yet, Kylo had never felt more on the verge of losing his mind. He hadn’t felt so unstable, so lost and confused in _years_ and he had no idea what was going on. He wasn’t progressing anymore. He could _feel_ it, something was stopping him, holding him back. He had tried to meditate, to understand what was going on with him but he hadn’t been able to find the answers, so Kylo finally decided to talk to his Master.

“You’re hesitating,” his Master said once he was done and Kylo frowned. “Ben Solo isn’t entirely dead.”

 “Master,” he choked. Ben Solo _was_ dead, Kylo had made sure of it, years of training under Snoke had made sure of it. He barely remembered Solo’s life, his memories were nothing but a painful blur to him.

“He’s still there, the Light is still there, I can _feel_ it even though I am parsecs away from you,” Snoke sneered at him and Kylo resisted the urge to shake his head like a child denying his bad behavior. “Maybe I was wrong, to name you Master of the Knights of Ren and send you away. Maybe I should have chosen Cynan.”

His heart skipped a beat and the knight’s eyes widened.

“You weren’t,” he immediately said, almost pleading. “Master, I won’t disappoint you, I swear, Ben Solo is nothing to me.”

The holo projection of Snoke got closer, until Kylo could see nothing but his ravaged face.

“Rumors have reached my ears,” Supreme Leader said. “Rumors of Luke Skywalker being still alive and the Resistance looking for him.”

This time, cold dread ran through Kylo’s veins.

“You told me he was dead.”

“He _is._ ”

“You told me you killed him.”

Kylo opened his mouth, but no sound left his throat. He remembered blue clashing with green, he remembered the screams, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh. He remembered feeling the students _die_ and the darkness. Mostly the darkness. Surrounding him, blinding him (suffocating him), he remembered embracing it fully.

“I—I did, Master, I swear I—“

“ _Do not_ _lie to me!”_  his Master voice’s echoed in the holochamber and Kylo braced his hand on the floor as his whole body shook with the sudden shiver that ran down his spine.

“You _will_ find out if those rumors are true. And if they are, you will find Skywalker and kill him, as you should have years ago,” Snoke ordered.

“The necklace--”

“Cynan and Aldan will take care of it.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” he croaked.

“Do not disappoint me again, _Master of the Knights of Ren.”_

“I won’t, Supreme Leader.”

The holo flickered and disappeared, leaving him kneeling and shaking on the floor, his heart beating so hard and fast Kylo felt like he was going to puke. Mira must have felt his distress, because he suddenly felt her wondering what was wrong and sending comforting thoughts to appease him. With a snarl, Kylo pushed her away and raised a wall between them. He could feel how hard it offended and hurt her before he completely closed his mind and it was enough to unleash the anger burning inside him.

The holochamber began to shake around him and Kylo stood up, reaching for his lightsaber. The red blade buzzed alive and slashed the holotransmitter in half. Kylo didn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. With a hoarse cry, he reduced all the equipment of the holochamber in pieces, leaving nothing but a mess of hot smoking ruins in the room. His ears were ringing, he couldn’t hear anything but his Master’s voice repeating the same words over and over again. _Skywalker is alive._

And Kylo tried, he tried to remember killing Skywalker but he just _couldn’t._ A dark veil was obscuring his thoughts, his mind was a mess of dreams and memories Kylo was unable to separate. He could hear the screams, he could smell the burnt flesh, he could taste death at the tip of his tongue but every time he thought he could see his lightsaber piercing through Skywalker’s chest, the blade was _red_ when it should be _blue_ so it was a dream, nothing but a dream and _where was the truth?_

“REN!” a sudden voice echoed behind him and Kylo whirled around.

Hux. Hux was standing there with two troopers by his side and a frightened officer hiding behind him. His face was flushed with anger and he opened his mouth to yell at Kylo but then his eyes landed on his face – his _bare_ face – and Hux froze.

Astonishment. Wonder. A flicker of confusion and then, the anger was back, pulsing hot and feeding Kylo’s own ire.

“ _What the_ _kriff are you doing?”_ he hissed through clenched teeth because no matter how angry Hux was, he always tried to control his emotions in front of his men and it was absolutely ridiculous to see how red his face became with all the anger he tried to contain.

“ _Get out_ ,” Kylo snarled, feeling bare and vulnerable under the General’s gaze without his mask to cover his face. He tightened his grip on his lightsaber and for a split second, Hux’s gaze flickered to the red blade and Kylo saw him gulp hard.

The fear went and left immediately, crushed by Hux himself before he could really begin to feel it. Kylo could have been amazed, if he wasn’t so angry.  

“No, Ren. I won’t have you destroy _my_ ship every time you decide to have one of your little _tantrums_ because you failed to--”

A loud _crack_ interrupted him and the trooper standing next to Hux collapsed on the floor, dead. The General paled and opened his mouth again but before he could utter a word, the second trooper suffered the same fate and this time, Hux shut his mouth.

It was the first time the General truly saw what Kylo was capable of and this time, the knight could feel the fear emanating from Hux. The man had seen him wreak havoc on the battlefield, he had seen how Kylo could dive into the prisoners’ mind and drag their darkest secret out of their head, but he had never seen him kill without making a single move and _now_ he understood.

But fear wasn’t the only thing coursing through Hux’s veins. There was something else, lurking in a corner of his mind, something he suppressed before Kylo could find out what it was. He just slammed against a wave of cold anger and shivered.

The knight gritted his teeth, killed his blade and picked up his helmet with the Force. Then he strode out of the holochamber, his shoulder bumping hard into Hux’s on his way, before he did something that would definitely displease his Master.

Things got worse between them after this. It got so much worse that Mira now raised her own wall between their mind to shield herself from the knight’s thoughts and emotions every time Kylo and Hux were in the same room. The General was still afraid of him, of what he could _do_ , Kylo could feel it. But it never stopped him from arguing with him and the knight could swear Hux was doing it on purpose.

He had no idea why, though.

Was he having _fun_ by triggering Kylo’s ire, knowing that he couldn’t kill him? Did he get off on mocking him, knowing that being Snoke’s little favorite protected him from Kylo? No, it was something else. Something Hux hid so well he would have to drag it out of his mind and he couldn’t do it without Hux noticing.

“I will _not_ let you waste an _entire squadron_ on a completely unplanned and foolish attack on a supposed Resistance base,” the man said without even looking at him, his eyes still focused on the datapad he was working on.

Kylo gritted his teeth and approached Hux’s desk. He pressed a clenched fist against the durasteel, grabbed the back of the General’s chair and loomed over him until the redhead finally looked up with a guarded expression.

“I am _telling you_ they’re here.”

“And how d’you know that, Ren? Let me guess, _the Force_ ,” Hux said mockingly.

“ _Yes_ ,” he snarled even though it wasn’t entirely true. He knew the Rebels were here because Ben Solo had heard his mother mention this planet as an old Rebellion outpost once. And yes, because he could _feel_ it. Organa wasn’t there, but others were and they might know the truth about Skywalker and Kylo _needed_ this information. “Do _not_ doubt the power of the Force, General, you’ve _seen_ what it can do.”

And there it was, this _thing_ Hux was trying to hide from him.

“It’s still foolish, I told you, I will not waste resources on a _hunch_. Even if the Resistance _was_ hiding on this planet, you have no idea how many they are so until I know more about this, my answer is and will remain _no._ Now if you’d be so _kind_ as to get out of my _personal_ quarters, I have work to do,” he said and went back to his datapad.

The screen slowly cracked apart and Hux jerked away, dropping it on his desk, his eyes widening. Then he looked up and they were so close Kylo could see all the details of his face. His pale green eyes, almost grey depending on the light, his long eyelashes, almost blond now that Kylo was paying attention. His full lips were a bit chapped, because of all the time he spent gnawing at it when he thought no one was looking. His usually perfectly slicked-back hair looked like Hux had brushed his hand repeatedly into the red strands without paying attention while focusing on his work.

He also noticed the way Hux’s breath hitched and the way his pupils dilated as a slight flush appeared on the man’s pale cheeks. The General’s pulse quickened and it was Kylo’s turn to be astonished when he finally understood.

“It turns you on,” he blurted out, unable to keep his discovery to himself, and Hux paled. Kylo smirked then, cruel and victorious. “It turns you on to see what I’m capable of. You act like you don’t give a shit about the Force, you pretend it disgusts you but it turns you on.”

The man bristled at that and suddenly stood up, forcing Kylo to straighten up in order to avoid collision.

“Don’t talk to me about _pretending_ while hiding behind that stupid bucket of yours,” he hissed through his teeth, his cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment.

Kylo reached for the latches of his helmet and quickly removed it. He dropped it on the desk with a loud thud and finally met Hux’s gaze directly. His lips curled into a smirk when he felt the man’s surprise: he hadn’t expected him to actually remove his helmet.

  
“That’s why you’ve been getting on my nerves every chance you got these past few weeks. Just so you could get off on the thought of what I could do to you if I just happened to snap. Does it make you feel alive? The fear coursing through you, making your heart beat faster. That’s what you’re after, isn’t it?” he purred, so close to the General he could feel the man’s jagged breath on his face.

  
He had expected to see Hux’s face fall, to see him recoil in shame.

  
He hadn’t expected him to suddenly grab his neck and crush their lips together. Kylo froze, suddenly unable to piece together what was going on, but then Hux opened his mouth and bit his lip hard enough to draw a moan out of him.

  
Hux’s hot mouth against his felt like suddenly coming back to the surface of the deepest and darkest waters to swallow a deep, painful gulp of air.

  
It was like knowing exactly what to do after spending years wandering aimlessly into the void.

  
Kylo bit back and kissed and licked into Hux’s mouth like he needed it to stay alive. The redhead managed to make him moan again and the spark of desire that coursed through Hux made Kylo’s whole body shiver. Kissing Hux was not unlike arguing with him. He pushed and the General pushed back, vicious and precise, swallowing all the sounds he managed to draw out of Kylo’s mouth like they were a refined dish.

The knight couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed someone, the last time he had been so close to another human being if it wasn’t to _hurt_ them and he was panting, almost feverish already.

He needed him closer. He needed to _feel_ him. He wanted his hands on Hux’s body and the General’s mouth on his skin. Kylo lifted his hand and buried his fingers in Hux’s slicked-back hair to tug on the red strands, but the man suddenly jerked away with a snarl.

  
Before Kylo could complain, Hux grabbed his neck tightly and smacked his head against the desk next to him. Pain flared through his skull and his vision turned white. Kylo made a choked sound between a moan and a whimper when Hux didn’t let go of his neck and pushed him hard against the desk until he was completely plastered over it. Kylo’s breath hitched and he grabbed the edge of the desk as his cheek was pressed against the cold durasteel by Hux’s vicious grip. He tried to push on his arms to get rid of the General, but he was feeling dizzy and the man was suddenly behind him, pressing his body against his and pinning him onto the desk.

  
“You are powerful, yes,” Hux purred so close to his ear that Kylo felt his lips brush against his skin and another shiver ran down his spine. His knees buckled and the knight gasped, suddenly unable to move. “And your absolute lack of control sickens me. You’re like a rabid nexu in need of a master to teach him how to behave. I am not getting on your nerves simply to rile you up, Ren. I am merely trying to educate you. But you obviously need a firmer hand and a more thorough explanation.”

  
“Fuck you,” Kylo snarled, his face burning with shame when he felt his cock twitch at the sound of the General’s purring tone. Hux chuckled and it sent another spark of _want_ coursing through his veins.

  
“See, you’re not listening,” he whispered, shifting his hips so Kylo could feel the growing bulge inside his pants. “You could throw me off easily if you wanted to and yet, you still haven’t. You want this, don’t you Ren? Someone to hold you down and take control of you.”

  
Kylo choked back a moan and tried to remove his head from the desk but Hux tightened his grip on his neck and pressed harder.

  
“So much power and you have no idea what to do with it. It’s like you’re too big for your own body, you need someone to contain you, someone to tell you what to do or you’ll go crazy. Look at you, I barely touched you and you’re already shaking with how much you need this.”

  
Hux was right, Kylo realized with horror. He could easily get rid of him but he still hadn’t and his body was indeed shaking, his knuckles white from gripping the edge of the desk. He was suffocating, burning up with raw desire. Hux’s chest was plastered against his back, his hard-on grinding into his ass. Kylo’s own cock was trapped between his body and the desk beneath him and shame flared up again inside him. Getting aroused from kissing Hux was fine, but _this?_

“Tell me,” the man grunted before pressing his lips against Kylo’s pulse point. His whole body jerked and Hux made an appreciative sound before sinking his teeth into the knight’s neck. He did whimper this time, unable to hold it back. “Tell me you want this, Ren.”

And Kylo almost threw him off, but Hux wasn’t telling him to beg for it. He wasn’t trying to _humiliate_ him. The body pressed against his was shaking just as much as he was and Hux was panting in his ear. Because he needed this too, Kylo realized.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, dragging a low growl out of Hux’s throat.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered in that voice he used on the bridge and Kylo should mock him, he should laugh at him and then choke him without even touching him because who the hell did he think he was, ordering _him_ around _?_

But the second Hux straightened up and stopped pushing his head against the desk, Kylo dropped onto his knees in front of him. Hux sucked in a breath and canted his hips, so the knight was suddenly at eye-level with the cock outlining his jodhpurs obscenely. He wanted this, Kylo realized as Hux’s hand went back to the nape of his neck to grab him firmly. He wanted to stop thinking, to get on his knees and simply follow Hux’s lead. The General wasn’t _forcing_ him to do anything because he couldn’t, Kylo was stronger than him and he could overpower him easily. Hux wasn’t _taking_ control, Kylo was _giving it_ to him and he could snatch it back anytime he wanted.

The General wasn’t thinking less of him because he was on his knees in front of him. He was feeling empowered yes, but he was also... _awed_ by Kylo. Kylo who could kill people with his mind, Kylo who had so much power he led a constant battle to keep it in check, Kylo and his quick temper who had already killed people just because he _could_. Kylo who was now submitting to him _willingly._ _This_ was what Hux had been after. He was hungry for _power_ and Kylo’s was something he could never have.

Unless the knight was willing to share.

Kylo slipped his hands under the front of Hux’s uniform and quickly unclasped the suspenders holding the General’s jodhpurs around his hips. Hux hissed through his teeth when Kylo freed his aching cock from his pants and underwear and tightened his grip on his neck. The knight looked up to meet his gaze and shivered when he took in Hux’s eyes, pupils blown wide with desire, and the way he was pressing his lips together, the muscles in his jaw tensing. Kylo wrapped his gloved hand around the redhead’s cock and relished in the way it made Hux’s hips jerk slightly. The knight leaned in and licked him from the base to the head before sucking on it lightly until a firm push against the back of his neck forced him further onto the General’s length. Kylo moaned when Hux’s cock almost hit the back of his throat and he tightly gripped the man’s hip with one hand to steady himself.

“ _Kriff_ ,” Hux swore. He brought his free hand to his own mouth and bit on his glove to take it off. The piece of leather fell on the floor and Hux buried his hand in Kylo’s dark locks at the top of his head.

His nose almost pressed against Hux’s crotch, the knight inhaled deeply. Living aboard a Star Destroyer meant giving up on the luxury of a hot shower and lavishly scented soap. Kylo resented sonic showers but right now, it meant that nothing could cover the natural scent of Hux’s skin. He closed his eyes and breathed in the spicy scent of the man’s sweat. It wasn’t much, after all Hux hadn’t done anything particularly strenuous today, but it was just enough to make Kylo’s skin burn with the sudden need to lick and bite Hux’s whole body, to _taste_ him from head to toes.

The General pulled on his hair painfully, reminding him of what he was supposed to do and Kylo groaned, but he obeyed. Slowly, he pulled back and let his tongue stroke Hux’s cock before taking him deep again. But then Hux shifted his hips and began fucking his mouth in a steady pace and Kylo forgot about everything that wasn’t the weight of the General’s cock on his tongue, the pressure of his gloved hand against his neck and his bare fingers gripping his hair and scratching his scalp. Breathing was hard, his jaw was aching already and not gagging on the man’s cock was even harder, especially when he kept thrusting deep enough to brush against the back of his throat.

It should be humiliating, Kylo thought.

But Hux was being oddly careful. Always in control, even though the knight could feel his thighs quivering from how much he just wanted to thrust deep and hard into his mouth. His breathing was laboured and when Kylo opened his eyes and looked up, his breath hitched. The man’s cheeks were red and it was different from the way his face burned when they were arguing. Arousal suited Hux better than anger, Kylo thought immediately. His lips were parted, moist and a bit red where the knight had licked and bitten them earlier. Red strands had spilled from Hux’s usually perfect hair and were now brushing against his eyebrows, knitted together above his eyes.

His eyes. Half-lidded and glued to Kylo’s face, watching him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy. The knight’s face heated, he could even feel the tip of his ears reddening under the man’s hungry stare.

”I knew your lips would look amazing wrapped around my cock,” Hux suddenly purred. “Look at you, so good for me.”

Kylo’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help it, he moaned at the praise. It sent a devastating wave of desire through his body and his own cock, painfully hard in his pants, made him squirm at Hux’s feet.

“Kriff, _Ren_ ,” the redhead swore and stilled his hips to stop himself from thrusting too deep. “You like that, don’t you?” He sounded enthralled by this new-found information and Kylo’s cheeks burnt harder. He tried to pull back, but Hux tugged on his hair and thrusted into his mouth.

“You want me to tell you how pretty you look right now?” He chuckled huskily when the knight whimpered around his cock and closed his eyes as his whole body shuddered. “You are, you are, so pretty, so good for me, it’s like you were made for this.” Hux resumed his thrusting, relentless but still careful, pulling out every time Kylo was about to choke on his cock.

There was nothing _pretty_ about him, he knew that.

In fact, he probably looked gross and ridiculous right now and he was _far_ from good at this.

But Hux sounded like he meant it and Kylo refused to probe at his mind to see the harsh truth. So he let the lies falling out of Hux’s mouth wrap around him and lure him into thinking they were true.

Because he was nothing but a gigantic failure and for once, he desperately wanted to believe he could be something else.

His eyes burned and when Kylo opened them his vision was blurry and the realization that he was _crying_ hit him hard, almost making him recoil from Hux. But the man released his grip on his hair and cupped his jaw, still stretched around Hux’s cock, and stroke his cheek almost reverently. Kylo immediately melted at the touch and inhaled sharply through his nose.

“Oh, _Kylo,”_ Hux breathed and the sound of his name in the man’s mouth had more tears spilling out of his eyes. “How long? How long since anyone touched you and told you how strong and beautiful and good you were?”

 _Never_ , he could have sobbed if Hux wasn’t still fucking his mouth.

Never, because the blurry memories of warm fingers stroking his cheeks and petting his hair, of kisses pressed against the crown of his head and tender words spoken in a soft voice belonged to Ben Solo.

Kylo Ren only knew pain and dedication, he didn’t _need_ soft touches and praises.

(Unless he did?)

Hux must have understood from the way Kylo’s grip on his hip tightened because more praises (lies, _LIES)_ kept falling out of his mouth in a broken voice and his thrusts became messier, almost desperate, until Kylo was almost sobbing around his length. The front of the knight’s underwear was unpleasantly wet and his hips kept moving on their own, desperate for any kind of touch on his painfully hard cock.

He felt Hux’s orgasm building up and looked up right on time to see it hit the General hard. His whole body tensed and he suddenly came, jaw slack and cheeks red, magnificent. Kylo choked on the bitter release suddenly flooding his mouth and throat and pulled back, gasping, his chest heaving painfully. Shaking, he fought to breathe properly again, but then Hux was on his knees in front of him and pulling him in for a kiss.

He licked his lips, the trail of come running down his chin, tasting himself in Kylo’s mouth until he was nothing but a panting and shivering mess. “So good, you were so good,” he kept purring between each kiss planted on Kylo’s red and wet face. Hux’s still gloved hand reached between them and brushed against the knight’s hard cock, still confined inside his pants.

“Hux,” he sobbed and he would have cringed at how _wrecked_ his voice sounded, but he was too far gone.

“Shhh, I got you,” Hux whispered, wrapping his arm around him before unfastening Kylo’s belt in a swift move. Then he plunged his hand inside his pants and grabbed his cock, _hard._

The redhead jerked him one, two, three times and sank his teeth into his neck. It was enough, Kylo arched his back and came with a hoarse cry. Hux kept stroking him through his orgasm, until his touch became too much and Kylo moaned pitifully from where he had buried his face, against the General’s shoulder.

For the first time in years, Kylo’s mind was completely blank and quiet.

He was spent, exhausted and unable to move, but there was no voice, no constant whispering, no irritating buzzing at the back of his mind. Everything was _gone_ and Kylo could have cried more from how good it felt. He was barely aware of Hux’s voice whispering soft and comforting words in his ear, of his hand stroking his hair.

He had no idea how long he remained like this, trembling against Hux. But when he came back from his high, everything hit him hard. The sticky wetness in his pants, the ache in his jaw, the way his eyes hurt from crying. Cold dread coursed through his veins as Kylo realized Hux had seen him like _this._ He had made him fall apart, made him _feel_ and _want_ things he should be above experiencing and needing.

Kylo pushed Hux away with so much strength the General fell on his ass with a yelp. He looked like the knight had just slapped him in the face and Kylo stood up and tore his gaze away from the other man. With shaky fingers, he fastened his pants, clasped his belt and reached for his helmet.

“Ren,” Hux called acidly and Kylo’s whole body tensed but he quickly hid his flushed face under his mask and strode out of the General’s quarters, his heart pounding inside his chest.

He shouldn’t have done that.

He shouldn’t have let this man--

_Pathetic, useless, crying in front of Hux like a child begging for recognition, choking on his cock like a whore, you shouldn’t need this, you’re supposed to be better and stronger than this, what are you **doing**?_

The voice was back and sounded like Snoke’s.

Kylo resisted the sudden urge to throw himself out of an airlock.

Instead, he let the shame suffocate and swallow him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! You guys can find me on [TUMBLR](http://moonyspileoftrash.tumblr.com) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/HolyShiakan)!


	2. Armitage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!
> 
> First of all, thanks for your sweet comments guys, I hope you'll like this chapter too! And thanks Crowryn for being the best beta reader! <3
> 
> It's time to get inside Hux's head! Guess who makes a cameo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I'm working on the third chapter, but I started a new course today, so I'll probably be a bit slower, but don't fear, I will finish this fic! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this, take care everyone. <3

Armitage awoke with a start, his lips parted on a hoarse cry. His first reflex was to reach for the dagger hidden under his mattress but his hands were shaking so badly he immediately dropped it on the floor. In fact, his whole body was shaking and he was also drenched in sweat, the sheets sticking to his skin and impending his moves. He was panting and shivering, freezing and burning hot at the same time.

He was crashing.

And he was crashing hard.

His teeth chattering, he peeled the damp sheets off his trembling body and crawled out of bed. “Light ten percent,” he croaked out and groaned when the dim light still managed to assault his eyes. Armitage stumbled towards his desk and fumbled with the drawer opening, snarling when his fingers refused to obey him properly.

Finally, he managed to open it and rummaged inside the drawer until his fingers closed around the syringe gun he had been smart enough to reload the day before. He pressed it against his neck and pulled the trigger without hesitation, hissing through his teeth when the needle pierced through his skin.

He slumped on the chair next to his desk and dropped the gun on the floor, unable to hold it any longer. He stared at his shaking hands, breathing hard and waiting for the stim-shot to finally kick in.

He was being foolish and irresponsible, he knew that. He wasn’t supposed to take so many doses, he wasn’t even supposed to  _ need _ it that much.

It wasn’t new. Armitage had never hesitated to rely on stimulants when he needed it, after all, why would he snub an effective medicine when he needed to override basic human needs like  _ sleep? _ But it had only been occasional, something he did when he couldn’t just power through the day. He was good at multitasking and he could function with a small amount of sleep. But lately, he barely had the time to close his eyes for two hours. He had to oversee the construction of the First Order’s new weapon and the Stormtrooper training program, he had a whole ship to command, the galaxy to take over, information on an old wizard to find and if it wasn’t enough, he also had to make sure his  _ co-commander _ , this giant, insufferable  _ child _ , didn’t destroy  _ his  _ ship or kill  _ his  _ men in a fit of rage. 

Simply  _ thinking _ about Ren was enough to make his hands shake harder. 

He hated Kylo Ren most of the time. The man drove him crazy, it was like he enjoyed messing with him. Armitage had spent years making sure he was the perfect soldier, better than his father had ever been. The first time he and Ren had met, he had just been given the command of the  _ Finalizer _ . Snoke had warned him that the  _ Master of the Knights of Ren _ was coming and he had had no idea what that meant exactly.  _ My apprentice _ , Snoke had said and it had been enough for Hux: Lord Kylo Ren was an important man and he had hated the idea of sharing the command of his ship with someone else – especially after all the things he had done to get there – but he had decided to do his best to be on good terms with Ren.

It had taken a few minutes to realize that being on good terms with Ren would be hard.

Three days later, Armitage had deemed it impossible. Ren made him lose control over his emotions and Hux  _ hated _ not being in control. It made him feel vulnerable and this awful feeling was the very reason why he had asked Phasma to murder his own father. So he had spent the first year of their…  _ co-commandership  _ thinking of ways to get rid of Ren for good and the idea of Snoke being able to know that he was responsible for his apprentice’s death was the only thing that had kept him from doing something stupid.

So, Armitage had kept suffering through Ren’s presence. He had kept trying to be  _ perfect  _ but failing hard because the knight just had to  _ breathe _ next to him to get under his skin. 

The General did not lose his temper. Even when his men were being disappointing, he remained calm, spoke coldly and it was enough because he had spent  _ years _ making sure that one stare from him could send people scrambling to satisfy him. But Ren made him lose his temper. Ren made him  _ scream _ like a madman until his face was flushed with anger. Armitage had tried. He had tried  _ so hard _ to ignore Ren but they had kept getting on each other’s nerves, again and again. 

And then he had discovered two things.

First, what Ren actually hid under his horrid helmet. He knew the Knights of Ren all wore masks and he had dismissed it as a stupid religious thing at first but then, he had started to wonder why Ren and his apprentice  _ never _ took it off. Were they hiding their identity, their  _ race? _ Or were they all so terribly mangled they felt the need to cover their face? Armitage had spent hours wondering what Ren looked like but he had never expected  _ this. _

Ren was young and his fits of rage had given him the impression that the knight couldn’t be much older than he was but Armitage had still been shocked by Kylo’s disturbing youth _. _ He hadn’t expected the large nose, the plush lips, the moles dotting his pale face, the long black hair. He surely hadn’t expected those big, expressive eyes. 

At this point, he wasn’t even expecting Ren to be  _ human,  _  so seeing such an oddly young and attractive face had been a shock. 

And then, he had discovered how powerful Ren actually was. And this, more than Ren’s surprisingly good-looks, had sent a wave of  _ need  _ coursing through his veins. 

The knight had killed two of his men and he should have been  _ furious _ but the sudden need to put his hands on this mad and powerful man to  _ control him _ had erased everything else. He had tried to push away those thoughts, to bury them under analysis and reports, because the last thing he needed was to lust after Kylo  _ kriffing _ Ren but he had been completely unable to stop himself from wanting to see more of the knight’s true power. 

He had spent a whole year cursing Ren and hating him every time the man lost his temper and destroyed something. And here he was, doing everything he could to frustrate and anger Ren because watching him wreak havoc on his ship made him feel more alive than he had these past years. 

It was pathetic, humiliating and entirely below the man he was supposed to be. 

But then--  _ kriff,  _ Armitage could still see Ren on his knees, his lips stretched around his cock, his flushed cheeks wet with tears. It had been so exhilarating, so  _ empowering _ to have the strong Force user moaning and falling apart at his feet. He couldn’t believe how  _ easy _ it had been. A light touch, a few compliments and Ren had ended up pliant and submissive, as if sucking the General’s cock was everything he had ever wished for. If he had known that  _ this _ was what the knight needed to finally listen to him, hel would have bent him over his desk and fucked him a year ago. 

Armitage closed his eyes and inhaled shakily. 

He shouldn’t have done that. Ren had provoked him, but he could also have killed him easily and Hux was supposed to be smarter than that. He was careful, he never took unnecessary risks. But once again, he seemed to be perfectly unable to keep his composure around the knight. Stars, he hated him so  _ much. _

Thankfully, Ren was avoiding him lately. They had barely exchanged a few words since the knight had fled his room that evening and Armitage could see him  _ flinch _ every time he opened his mouth in his presence. 

He would be gloating if he wasn’t actually desperate for a repeat of that specific encounter. 

Armitage groaned and opened his eyes. The stim-shot was starting to work its magic, his body wasn’t shaking anymore and he could finally think more clearly. He pushed Ren and everything related to him in a corner of his mind and picked up the syringe gun to put it back inside the drawer. He stood up and wrinkled his nose when he realized the state he was in. He quickly peeled off his sleeping clothes and threw them through the laundry chute before heading towards his sonic shower. He spent so much time in space he barely remembered what a real shower felt like, but sonics were efficient and the First Order couldn’t afford to spend credits on  _ comfort.  _

Armitage let the vibrations clean his body and stepped out of the sonic to take a look at his face in the small mirror in front of him. 

Dark circles under his eyes, hair in a disarray, skin too pale. He looked like bantha shit. Scowling, he retrieved the pot of gel from the shelf under the mirror and combed his hair until it was perfect. Armitage went back to his bedroom and quickly dressed in his uniform. Once his greatcoat was secured on his shoulders he grabbed his datapad and made his way towards the bridge. He wasn’t hungry, the stim-shot had taken care of that and he wouldn’t be for the whole day. 

He scrolled through his messages, they were mostly reports, cost estimates, bills, nothing particularly enthralling but it was part of the job. He opened the reports on the progress of Starkiller’s construction first. The base would soon be operational and Armitage was getting impatient. Snoke had chosen  _ him _ to oversee the construction of the First Order’s superweapon and he couldn’t wait to show Supreme Leader the final result. He had put together the engineer and construction crew, found the right planet to use and soon, he would command the most powerful weapon ever created. 

For years Brendol had called him weak and useless,  _ pathetic. _ But his father had never held such a position, he had never been so  _ important _ to the First Order. At only 33 Armitage was already more powerful than Brendol ever was. Being in charge of the Stormtrooper program, Starkiller’s construction and commanding the  _ Finalizer _ was exhausting, but it was worth it. 

Dealing with Ren’s childish outbursts and Snoke’s mystical quests  _ wasn’t. _ Armitage had hated roaming the galaxy to look for old  _ Jedi _ relics and he failed to see why they needed to find out if Skywalker was alive or not. The man had killed the Emperor and Vader, but it was their own kriffing fault for taking him prisoner and trying to have him join their cause instead of simply killing him. This whole Force-thing caused more problems than it served the First Order and Armitage was sick of it. Luke Skywalker was an old man, it would take more than that to destroy the First Order.

So it had to be personal. He had heard the story, everyone had after all. Some of Skywalker’s students had turned against him, killed all the other apprentices, burnt his Jedi school to the ground and left him for dead. Skywalker’s former students were part of the Knights of Ren now and their Master had been the one leading the attack.  _ Jedi Killer _ they called him, it took a lot of efforts to not laugh every time he heard people whispering the stupid title. Ren had killed children and teenagers and since they were now looking for Skywalker, he had obviously failed at killing the only Jedi left in the galaxy. 

Armitage would do what was expected of him. If Snoke wanted them to find out if Skywalker was truly alive and get rid of him if he was, he would do everything to accomplish his duty. 

It didn’t mean he would ever stop thinking it was a stupid idea. 

Those were dangerous thoughts, he knew that and he would probably suppress them quickly if he wasn’t high on stims. Snoke had been good for the First Order, he couldn’t deny that, but he was starting to wonder what was their Supreme Leader’s priority. Annexing new worlds and crushing the Resistance surely was more important than looking for another  _ relic. _

“Attention on Deck,” Peavey’s voice rang loudly as soon as Armitage entered the bridge. 

“As you were,” he said without looking up from his datapad. He finished sorting his messages, perfectly aware that the Captain was waiting for him to do his report. He was being childish, but riling Peavey up was one of his favorite pastimes. As soon as he looked up from the screen, the man started talking and Hux scowled when he mentioned an incident in one of the training rooms. 

“Let me guess: Ren?” he sighed and Peavey nodded stiffly. 

“I sent a crew to take care of the repairs, they should be done in a few hours.” 

Great, more resources wasted because Ren was unable to control himself. Did he have any idea how hard it was to gain the funds the First Order needed to be an effective organization? The knight didn’t seem to care about politics and economics so probably not, but it didn’t excuse his behavior. Armitage was good at charming potential investors, this particular skill was one of the reasons why he had been made General so young, but it wasn’t an easy task and he hated wasting credits. 

He was supposed to meet Phasma down the training facilities to review the progress of her men so Armitage let Peavey man the bridge as soon as he was done with his reports. It didn’t take him long to find which room Ren had damaged. Thankfully, it was the one Armitage had given him full access to so the knight and his apprentice wouldn’t bother the troopers and officers with their training. The doors were open and the General could see the technicians working on the simulation control panel the knight had thoroughly destroyed. Ren’s apprentice was there too. He frowned when he realized she was alone, he wasn’t used to seeing her without Ren, she seemed to follow him everywhere he went. She was wearing her usual attire and holding two lightsabers, moving with extreme grace to stop the bolts the drone dancing around her was firing in her direction. She seemed completely unbothered by the men working not far from her. 

Armitage had never seen Ren like this, the man always locked himself up for hours when he was training, whether he was alone or with his apprentice. He had to admit he was satisfied to see that Mohr hadn’t decided to invade another training room without asking for permission. Ren would definitely had done it, but his apprentice was somehow much more respectful than the knight. Maybe  _ she _ should teach him a thing or two. 

“I try, General,” she suddenly said, her voice distorted by the vocoder of her mask but he could hear the amusement anyway.

Armitage blinked and fought the heat rising in his cheeks. 

“Lady Mohr,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, General. You were-- ah,  _ projecting _ quite loudly,” she said before blocking another bolt easily even though it came from behind her. 

It was… fascinating. She was smaller and thinner than Ren and the way she moved made her look like she was dancing instead of fighting. Armitage was a rather quick and agile fighter himself, but he definitely wasn’t as skilled as Ren’s apprentice. Small and frail as he had been as a child and a teenager, he had soon learnt how to be faster than his opponents in order to dodge every blow easily. He certainly wasn’t the best fighter out there, but he could handle himself and he was quite proud of his abilities. But this… this felt like watching death itself moving and the General felt a shiver running down his spine. 

“I’ve never seen you fight, General,” Mohr said and Armitage scowled. Those blasted Force users needed to stop invading his thoughts.

“It is true that my-- position keeps me away from the battlefield, but I make sure to stay in shape,” he answered, a bit coldly. 

“I have no doubt, you are a dedicated man, some of your officers would do well to follow your example.” 

His irritation deflated, replaced by satisfaction and perhaps, a bit of respect for Ren’s apprentice. 

“I wonder, who do you spar with?” she spoke again before he could open his mouth. “The troopers would be too scared to put up an honest fight even if you ordered them to and it’s probably the same for all your subordinates. Captain Phasma, perhaps? You too seem close and she’s not the type to hold back.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and Armitage nodded. “Indeed, Captain Phasma is the only one I trust to never coddle me.” 

“I wouldn’t either. If you ever wanted a different sparring partner,” she said and his eyes widened slightly. 

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be a very interesting opponent.”

“Because I have the Force? Don’t underestimate yourself, General. I’m used to fighting people bigger and thus slower than me. I’m sure you could teach me a thing or two. And if I ever needed to use the Force to beat you, then you certainly would prove your worth,” she said lightly and Armitage found himself taken aback because he realized he was seriously considering the offer. 

She was right, Phasma was the only person he had faced these past years and fighting against the same person wasn’t ideal. It would do him good to spar with someone else for once and the he didn’t trust a lot of people to get so close to him. He didn’t  _ trust _ Mira Mohr, he couldn’t, but the girl seemed genuine and she had never treated him with anything but respect. 

She wouldn’t hold back against him, but she wouldn’t seek to humiliate him either, she wasn’t  _ Ren _ . 

“I’ll consider it,” he finally said and the spheric droid dancing around the girl froze in the air. She killed her blades and faced him properly, ducking her head politely.

“Thank you, General.”

Hux returned the gesture and left as soon as she resumed her training, the sphere moving even faster than before around her. 

Well. It was completely unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome, he supposed. He still didn’t know if he would ever take her up on her offer, but he hadn’t dismissed it yet. Armitage couldn’t help but wonder how a man such as Ren could be responsible for someone as polite and respectful as Mira Mohr. He had no idea how this Master-apprentice thing worked, but Ren definitely wasn’t a good role model. Maybe he was just supposed to teach her how to fight and control the Force, he was good at that after all. But Mohr seemed very young, surely her  _ Master _ ’s emotional instability couldn’t be good for her. 

The General shrugged. It wasn’t his problem anyway. He quickly made his way towards the simulation room where he knew Phasma was already watching her men training. 

“General,” she said, standing to attention as soon as he walked on the small balcony perched above the training grounds.

“At ease, Captain.”

Ten troopers were running a simulation below their feet, Armitage had created this one so he already knew their objective. They were supposed to take over a Resistance outpost, retrieve important information before the rebels could send it to their allies and capture one of them. If the building sustained heavy damages, they failed. If the rebels managed to send the data, they failed. If the troopers killed all the rebels or got the data destroyed, they failed. 

It was one of the hardest simulations Armitage had came up with but he trusted Phasma’s judgement. If she thought they were ready, then they shouldn’t disappoint him.

And they did not. 

Four troopers were laying on the ground, stunned, the rest of them was cornered by enemy fire but one trooper had managed to sneak closer to the rebel outpost. They were just a diversion, Armitage realized and he wondered whose idea it was. Once he was close enough, the trooper grabbed a stun grenade from his belt and threw it through one of the small windows. The enemy immediately stopped firing and the other troopers quickly caught up with him to make sure the outpost was secured. Armitage glanced at the screen displaying a map with small dots representing the troopers and their ID. 

Of course.

“Well, FN-2187 did you proud again, Captain,” Armitage said before ending the simulation. 

“Indeed, sir. He’s not only an excellent marksman, he’s also an admirable strategist, this was his idea.” 

The General studied the data in front of him. “Three injured men with no life-threatening wound and one dead, it’s a good score.”

“FN-2003 is responsible for his own ‘death’, sir. FN-2187’s plan wasn’t at fault.” 

Armitage scrunched up his nose, it wasn’t the first time he witnessed the failure of this trooper. Well, they couldn’t  _ all _ be perfect, they weren’t clones after all. He hoped FN-2003 would be at least a little bit useful before he got himself killed, but the lad would probably end up as cannon fodder. Some men just weren’t made to live long. 

“You trained them well, Captain.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“I know you are concerned by FN-2187’s tendency to…  _ care _ too much but in this scenario, it made him avoid unnecessary loss,” Armitage said, thoughtful. “He is smart and resourceful, he will keep on surprising us, I think.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, immediately understanding what he meant by this:  _ keep an eye on him. _

His next destination was his own office, where Armitage spent the rest of the day. The Stormtrooper program, the construction of Starkiller, the expansion of the First Order territory. All these things kept him locked inside his office, eyes glued to his datapad, running calculations, strategizing and exchanging holocommunications with other officers or contributors. It was exhausting, but necessary and Armitage was  _ good _ at this. 

His father had thought him weak and useless, but here he was. He had taken Brendol’s training program and made it better. He was doing things for the First Order his father would never have been entrusted with. Soon, he would be in charge of the most powerful battle station of the whole galaxy, even more powerful than the Death Stars built by the Empire. He didn’t mind paperwork and spending hours negotiating and manipulating people to get what he wanted. Some might find all this boring, but Armitage was thriving. 

With the stimulants running through his veins, he didn’t need to take a break so Armitage just worked until his neck and back started to hurt from staying in the same position for hours. When he finally glanced at the clock, his shift was over for a long time already and the General finally stood up, groaning when his whole body protested. He stretched and popped a few joints in place, then grabbed his datapad and left his office for his personal quarters. 

He was far from tired, but he suddenly missed the comfort of his couch and he mostly had data to read now, so he could take this to his room. As soon as he entered his quarters, Armitage made himself comfortable. He took off his greatcoat, gloves, jacket and popped the first three buttons of his shirt before rolling his sleeves. With a sigh, he sat on his couch, the only personal and really comfortable piece of furniture he owned. The only luxury Armitage granted himself, along with the two soft robes stored inside his closet. 

The General ran a hand through his hair and started reading another report. He almost got to finish it but a loud noise suddenly interrupted him and he looked up from his datapad, frowning. He started to wonder if he had imagined everything but another noise came from the room next to his, along with voices shouting and the man scowled. 

_ Ren _ was occupying the quarters next to his and the noises he was hearing could only mean the stupid  _ beast _ was having another tantrum. It wasn’t the first time, but he was also yelling at someone and this person was obviously replying with the same amount of anger.

In the year Mira Mohr and Kylo Ren had lived next to Armitage’s quarters, he had never heard them  _ arguing _ . He couldn’t understand what they were saying, but it was getting worse and when a screeching noise reached his ears, Armitage sprang to his feet and walked out of his quarters without thinking.

This had to stop  _ right now. _

He smashed his hand against the control panel next to Ren’s door and leaned in. “Ren, I don’t  _ care _ what’s going on, but you better not be destroying  _ my  _ ship again,” he hissed coldly. 

The door opened suddenly, revealing the utter chaos Ren had made of his room. Everything was a mess or destroyed and the screeching noise had obviously came from the large dent in the wall Armitage could see from the threshold. 

“ _ Fuck you,  _ Kylo!” he heard Mira hissing through her mask and the girl stormed out of the room, almost bumping into him in her hurry. 

Gritting his teeth, Armitage looked up and glared at the knight. He was standing in the middle of the room, his fists clenched and his whole body shaking. He wasn’t wearing his mask and the look on his face was almost frightening. 

_ Almost. _

“Ren,” he called and the man  _ flinched _ before looking up to meet his gaze for the first time in  _ weeks. _ “Come with me.” 

The man frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Armitage was having none of it. “I said: come with me,” he ordered coldly and he clearly saw him shiver. He didn’t wait for him and walked back to his quarters, leaving the door open behind him. He was pleased to see that Ren had followed him, even though the man was staring at the floor, his fists clenched and his whole posture tense. Armitage faced him, his feet slightly parted and his hands joined behind his back in a confident but relaxed posture. 

“Close the door,” he told him, using the same tone and the muscle in Ren’s jaw twitched, but a simple move of his hand did the trick, closing the door behind him. 

“Now, I have no idea what is  _ wrong _ with you-- don’t interrupt me,” he hissed and calmed down as soon as Ren growled but complied. “You’ve always been an insufferable  _ child _ but it’s getting worse lately. I don’t know  _ why _ Supreme Leader telling you that your former Master might still be alive is making you lose your kriffing mind but you have to  _ stop this _ .”  

“He’s a  _ mena--” _

“He’s just a man!” Hux snapped. “He’s just _one_ _old_ _kriffing_ _man_ and if he _is_ alive then we will find him and get rid of him if that’s so important but it’s not a reason for you to wreak havoc on my ship!” 

“You don’t understand, he’s--”   
  
“Then tell me! Please, I’m all ears, tell me why the idea of Skywalker being still alive is making you act like such a kriffing lunatic, even your dutiful and respectful apprentice is getting  _ sick _ of you!” he barked and at the mention of the girl, Ren’s eyes widened and his whole body flinched as if Armitage had just slapped him. 

“It’s not-- that’s not it, I don’t--”

“What is it, then? Is it because your master is disappointed in you?” he suggested and the knight flushed angrily. He was getting closer. “You’re scared of failing him again? Those things happen, Ren. You make mistakes, that’s how you  _ learn _ , how you make  _ progress.  _ You failed to kill him last time, but you--”   
  
“I DON’T KNOW!” he roared suddenly and Armitage had to refrain himself from taking a step back when the furniture started to shake around him. “I don’t know if I failed to kill him or if I  _ didn’t want _ to kill him, I can’t remember, I can’t  _ focus, _ I can’t do  _ anything _ , it’s all a mess and I  _ can’t--”  _

“Ren!” he called loudly when the pressure around him became unbearable. The knight choked and staggered, watching him with big, frightened eyes. He obviously hadn’t meant to say all this and Armitage clearly understood why. How could he not remember what had happened with Skywalker? It was years ago, but it wasn’t like Ren had been a  _ child _ then. He probably hadn’t been much older than eighteen but it didn’t explain  _ memory loss _ . And what was that about not  _ wanting _ to kill Skywalker? 

“ _ You _ are a mess,” he said sternly. “Look at you, of course you can’t  _ focus _ , you’re all over the place!”

“I  _ know _ ! Kriff, I’ve been  _ trying _ to clear my head, but I can’t meditate, I can’t-- it’s too  _ noisy _ , everything’s just-- you have no idea what it’s like, Hux!” he exclaimed and the General resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“You’re right. I don’t know what it’s like. But I do know something,” he said and took a step forward, feeling bold suddenly. “You perfectly know what you  _ need _ , or you would never have followed me here.” The knight frowned, confused, so he took a deep breath and added: “You’re just too afraid to ask.”

Understanding flashed in those dark eyes before it was quickly replaced by shame and anger. Armitage didn’t let go, he couldn’t, not now. 

“You want the peace and quiet I gave you when I had you on your knees, following my orders. You want to stop thinking, you want guidance and someone to tell you you’re doing  _ good _ ,” he purred and fought a smile when Ren shuddered, his face now burning with embarrassment. 

Stars, the stimulants were driving him crazy, there was no other explanation. Ren was a ticking time bomb, he was taking way too many risks by telling him this. And  _ why _ was he insisting so much? Because he couldn’t forget the sight of the knight’s lips wrapped around his cock? Because it had felt  _ good? _ Armitage was better than this, he was  _ above _ risking his life for  _ sex.  _

No, there was more.

Snoke was  _ wasting _ Kylo Ren by sending him on stupid errands, using him to collect old artifacts and running after old men. If the other knights were as powerful as their Master, then the First Order had the perfect weapons to get rid of the Resistance and rule over the galaxy and Snoke obviously had no idea how to use them properly. 

Or perhaps he did. Perhaps Snoke was perfectly aware of Ren’s abilities and held him back on purpose. Perhaps he knew that if he let him become more than a rabid dog on a leash, the knight could easily overthrow him. So he humiliated him, treated him like an incompetent child and made him grovel in front of him until Ren wished for nothing more than pleasing his Master. 

It was the best way to end up getting bitten in the ass, Hux thought. 

“I can give you what you need, Ren,” he said and closed the distance between them. Once he stood in front of the knight he slowly raised a hand to press his palm against Ren’s cheek. This time he couldn’t help himself and smiled when he saw him inhale shakily and felt him lean into the touch.

“I am not a  _ slave _ , Hux,” he growled, still defiant and the General sighed. 

Fool, he was Snoke’s slave and he was too blind to realize it. 

“And I am not looking for one, Ren. No matter how much I resent it, you and I  _ both _ are in charge of this ship and its troops. You’re useless to me if all you do is destroy things and get my men killed. I want the First Order to win this war and you can help me achieve this goal, but not like this.”

Ren was glaring at him but he still hadn’t made a move to escape Armitage’s touch. “You were right,” he whispered, his thumb stroking the man’s cheek softly as he decided to use a different tactic. “Just thinking about what you’re capable of gets me hard.” 

The knight’s breath hitched and his eyes widened, the anger completely replaced by shock at the General’s admission. 

“I can’t stop thinking about how  _ good _ you looked with my cock buried inside your mouth,” he purred and licked his lips when Ren choked back a moan, closing his eyes and trembling against him. “You did so well and I know you loved it too. I know it’s been on your mind for weeks because you’ve been hiding from me and that’s not you. You’re ashamed, why?  _ You _ gave me control,  _ you _ let me take over. I could never be your  _ master _ , I’m just a tool here.”

“Hux,” Ren moaned and Armitage smiled.

He had won. 

“Let me help you,” he said, almost pleading. 

Ren opened his eyes, pupils blown wide by desire.

“ _ Yes _ , please, Hux, make it quiet, just-- please,” the knight choked, his hands flying to grab Armitage’s arms and squeeze hard enough to make him hiss in pain. 

“Release me,” he ordered immediately and Ren made a pitiful sound but he obeyed, his arms falling to his sides.

“Good boy,” he whispered and leaned in to brush his lips against the knight’s. The man  _ whimpered _ and the sound was so beautiful the General felt his cock stir inside his jodhpurs. 

_ This _ was how he would get Kylo Ren to finally listen to him. It was so  _ easy _ Armitage couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized sooner he had the means to turn Snoke’s little monster into an obedient creature. He was playing at a dangerous game, toying with a Force user was definitely the stupidest thing he had ever done but Stars, he wanted this  _ so much. _

“Take off your jacket,” he ordered before taking a step back, releasing him.

Ren hesitated, but Armitage arched a brow and the man finally obeyed. He opened his jacket with shaky fingers and let it fall from his large shoulders, onto the floor. The General resisted the urge to click his tongue and order him to pick it up. He would teach him how to undress properly another time. Right now, a black tank top was the only thing covering the knight’s broad chest and Armitage couldn’t help but let his gaze roam across the pale skin and the strong muscles of his bare arms. 

“This comes off too,” he said, gesturing for the tank top.

His nostrils flared, but he complied and the General’s heartbeat quickened when he finally saw what Ren hid under his clothes. Stars, he was  _ beautiful. _ The moles dotting his chest, the muscles flexing every time he made a move, the old battle scars adorning his pale skin, the sheer strength he could  _ feel _ just by looking at him. The man radiated power and Armitage wanted to get drunk on it. 

“Good,” he said and noticed the way Ren’s cheeks reddened, how pleased he looked to know that the General was satisfied. 

Hux walked towards his desk and pulled the chair. “Sit, please.”

He frowned, but the ‘please’ seemed to convince him and the knight sat on the chair stiffly, his fists clenched on his thighs. Armitage brushed a hand through the man’s dark hair and he slowly relaxed at the touch. “Now, close your eyes.” 

Ren inhaled sharply but he did. “Keep your eyes closed,” Hux ordered before removing his hand. For a second, he thought the man would disobey him when he squirmed on the chair but he kept his eyes shut and Armitage smiled. 

He made his way towards his closet and opened it, his eyes quickly scanning its content before settling on one of his robes. It wasn’t ideal, but it would do for now. Armitage undid the belt of the black robe and closed the door before returning by Ren’s side. The man’s shoulders were tense and he was breathing rapidly but he hadn’t moved. The General let the soft fabric of the belt brush against the knight’s right shoulder and watched him jerk on the chair, but he fought to keep his eyes closed and the sight was oddly endearing. 

“Put your hands behind the back of the chair, yes, just like this, good,” he purred when Ren did exactly as he was told. Goosebumps spread across the man’s chest and arms and Armitage crouched behind him to tie his wrists together with the belt. 

“Now, I like this robe a lot and I’d be very displeased if you destroyed the belt that goes with it. You know how much I hate it when you destroy things. No matter what happens, you won’t try to break free and you won’t open your eyes. I promise you I won’t do anything you won’t like. So, can you do that for me, Kylo?” he said, using his first name to remind him that right here, right now, everything was different. 

“Yes,” he rasped and Armitage stood up, running his fingers along Ren’s arm until he reached his shoulder. The man shivered and squirmed again on the chair, but he kept his word. 

“Good,” he said and set to work. 

He started with the man’s shoulders and neck, brushing his fingers against the pale skin in a light touch. Ren was too tense and he kept holding his breath every time he felt Armitage’s fingers ghost over his skin. “Stop expecting this to hurt, relax,” he whispered before leaning in to press a kiss on his shoulder. Ren huffed, but he lowered his head and shoulders, obviously making an effort to obey and the General rewarded him by kissing the soft skin of his neck. 

When the knight sighed and didn’t tense, he knew they were slowly making progress. He did nothing more than brush his fingers against Ren’s skin, barely touching him. His shoulders, his neck, he traced the moles dotting his back in a feather touch. He wasn’t following any pattern, making sure that the knight couldn’t anticipate where he would touch him. He probably could if he used the Force, he supposed but somehow, Armitage knew Ren wouldn’t do it. When he started shaking and panting, the General moved around until he was facing him and took in the sight Ren was offering him. 

His cheeks were flushed and his lips parted. His brows were knitted above his closed eyes, proof that he wasn’t entirely relaxed yet, but Armitage was a patient man. He noticed the bulge in the man’s pants and smirked, delighted to see that Ren was so responsive. 

His hand traveled along the knight’s neck and reached his jaw. He pressed his thumb against the plush lips, already red and moist from biting them. Ren opened his mouth without a thought and Armitage pushed his finger inside, inhaling sharply when he wrapped his lips around his thumb and sucked on it with a shameless moan. 

“You do like having me inside your mouth,” he purred, breaking the silence for the first time in what felt like hours already. The knight’s cheeks reddened and the blush even reached the top of his ears. “Is that what you want? To choke on my cock again?” Ren whined and nodded jerkily.

“It  _ is _ a nice thought,” Armitage admitted and pulled his thumb out, smirking when he saw him chase the finger with his lips.

“Please,” Ren choked.

“Stars, you’re begging already,” he chuckled and brushed his hair in a soft gesture when Ren bared his teeth and flushed with shame. “Aren’t you perfect,” he whispered against his lips before kissing him. He felt him melt against him and hummed in approval, breaking the kiss before it became too heated. 

Ren was frowning again, obviously frustrated. Sadly, Armitage was just getting started. 

Just like he had done with the knight’s back, he let his fingers travel across the expanse of his chest. Soon, Ren was trembling again, his hips thrusting on the chair every time the General’s forefinger brushed against a nipple or traveled down, closer to where he really wanted to be touched. Armitage was taking his sweet time exploring the man’s chest, looking for what made him breathe faster, where he had to touch him to make him choke back a moan. He was so sensitive, it was as if the knight was completely touch-starved and the General wondered if he could make him come just from this. It was a crazy thought, but Ren was panting and shaking in front of him, his hips thrusting in a desperate attempt to get any kind of touch on his cock still confined in his pants. His face was scrunched up in a clear effort to keep his eyes shut no matter what was done to him and Armitage felt like rewarding him a little for this, so he slid his leg between Ren’s thighs until he parted them to leave enough room for him to rest his knee on the chair. 

The knight’s breath hitched when the General pressed his knee against his erection, but he pulled back slightly as soon as Ren tried to seek more contact. 

“Hux,” he whined pitifully. 

Armitage didn’t say anything, instead, he pressed two fingers against the knight’s mouth and pushed back his knee between his thighs. Ren’s lips parted on a moan and he sucked the fingers inside his mouth greedily. He obviously had no idea how to do this seductively, he wasn’t subtle nor delicate and Armitage would have been disgusted by Ren’s sloppiness if the man wasn’t so… eager. The knight sucked his fingers, stroked them with his tongue, moaning around the digits every time the General’s knee pressed against his cock. 

He looked so desperate, his hips shifting, seeking more friction. It was getting hard to not fight against the belt binding his wrists, Armitage could see Ren’s shoulders and arms shaking from how much he was trying to control himself. He was doing so  _ good _ to obey his orders and this, more than the knight’s moans and flushed cheeks, was what made his cock ache inside his trousers. 

“Untie your wrists,” he whispered softly. “Remember, don’t ruin the belt. You can do this, can’t you?”

Ren stopped sucking and frowned, so Armitage pushed his fingers deeper and rubbed his knee between his legs. The knight moaned and for a second, he thought he wouldn’t be able to do it, not in his current state, but Ren huffed and he finally heard the sound of fabric rustling coming from behind the man’s back. Hux was sure he could do this faster, but with the fingers thrusting inside his mouth and the knee pressed against his erection, it was obviously difficult for Ren to focus and use the Force properly. 

When he presented the belt intact and tried to grin around Armitage’s fingers, it was his turn to huff and he snatched it out of his hand. 

“So it  _ can _ be useful,” he taunted him and had to hold back a laugh when the knight growled. He pulled away from Ren completely, watching him gasp and smiling when confusion spread across his face. 

Armitage wiped his wet fingers on his pants and took a few steps back to sit on his desk. “Touch yourself,” was his next order and the knight  _ almost _ opened his eyes this time. 

His fists clenched on his thighs and his frown deepened while a fierce blush spread across his face and chest. “What? You would beg for my cock but you won’t touch yourself in front of me?” he asked in a light tone, his fingers playing with the soft fabric of the belt. “Touch yourself for me, Kylo.” 

It did the trick. Ren inhaled shakily, but he slowly brought a hand to the front of his pants and opened it, hissing when he wrapped his fingers around his cock and lowered his underwear with his other hand. Hux licked his lips in appreciation, his pulse quickening when he saw how hard the knight actually was while Ren stroked his cock slowly, almost shyly. He knew where the General was, he could probably feel him but having him so far, simply  _ watching _ was putting him on edge and Armitage was enjoying every second of it. It was rare to see Ren so unsure, it was like he didn’t really know how to do this. 

“Hux, I-- I can’t, I--” he rasped and the General clicked his tongue. 

“Keep your eyes closed or you’re leaving. And yes, you can. Stop thinking, focus on what feels good.”

“This is embarrassing,” Ren hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Touching yourself is embarrassing? Or me watching?” 

“ _ Both _ .”

“Why? Don’t you  _ ever _ touch yourself, Kylo? I suppose it  _ is _ difficult to find the privacy required to perform such an act, considering--”

“ _ Don’t,” _ he choked and Armitage smirked at the knight’s scandalized tone but he shut his mouth. Mentioning his young apprentice right now indeed wasn’t a very good idea. “It’s-- it feels weird to know you’re just-- staring at me while I--”

“Are you being self-conscious?” he asked and the way Ren flushed and pinched his lips told him everything he needed to know. “Why?” 

He gnawed at his lip and didn’t answer. “Use your words, Kylo, tell me. What’s wrong?” he insisted almost softly. 

“You-- how is this  _ pleasing _ for you?” he croaked, his voice barely audible. 

Armitage’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had to hold back a laugh, perfectly aware that if Ren felt like he was mocking him, everything would be over in a second. Something warm spread across his chest, was it fondness? Weird, he had never felt this way towards  _ Ren.  _ It happened sometimes, when he was tired and Mitaka brought him a cup of caf brewed exactly how he liked it before he even asked. He never thought the knight would  _ ever _ made him feel this way but Ren obviously was full of surprises. 

“You think watching you touch yourself for me will bring me no pleasure?” he purred softly and Ren lowered his head. “You ridiculous creature, do you really have no idea how exquisite you look right now?” 

The knight jerked on the chair, his blush darkened and spread across his chest. Armitage almost regretted ordering him to keep his eyes closed because he would have loved to see them right now.

“Can’t you feel how  _ pleased _ I am right now? How much I want to see you fall apart and come for me?” 

Ren moaned and fisted his cock, his shyness suddenly forgotten. “Good boy,” he rewarded him and smiled when he whimpered and started stroking his length almost angrily. 

Armitage watched him carefully, his own heartbeat loud in his ears as the knight pressed his thumb on the head of his cock, curling on himself, his thighs quivering. “Sit up straight,” he ordered suddenly and Ren jerked up. “Let me see you.”

“Hux,” he moaned and laid back against the chair, his other hand gripping the edge. 

The General’s own erection was getting painful but he made no move to touch it. He let Ren touch himself until he was panting, a thin layer of sweat covering his face and chest, the head of his cock red and dripping with precum. 

“Stop,” he barked when he noticed how close the knight was. The order surprised him enough to freeze him but he immediately made a move to keep going. “I said  _ stop _ ,” Armitage hissed.

“Hux, what--” he whined, confused.

“Hands off.”

“Fuck, Hux, come on, I--”

“Do you really think you deserve to come after what you did today?” the General drawled. “Open your eyes.”

He immediately obeyed to glare at him, anger and betrayal raging in his eyes. His hand was still firmly wrapped around his cock, but he wasn’t moving, his whole body shaking because no matter how much he wanted to come, a part of him still desperately needed to obey Hux’s orders.

“You destroyed my ship,  _ twice. _ You disrupted me while I was working and you even managed to drive away your precious apprentice with your awful behavior. So, tell me, why should I let you come, Kylo?”

“I could--”

“Oh yes, I know you could just ignore me and keep going but then,  _ this _ ,” he said, gesturing between them. “Would  _ never _ happen again.” 

Ren’s face fell and he looked away, obviously battling with himself to figure out what he wanted most. To come now, or for… whatever arrangement they now had to keep going. Armitage smirked when he saw him release his grip on his cock slowly. Ren gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, his whole posture tense. 

The General dropped the belt on his desk and stood up then slowly undid the button of his jodhpur. The gesture caught the knight’s attention and his eyes widened when he saw him free his own cock from his pants and underwear. Armitage hissed, Stars, he was so hard and ready to come already, so he started jerking his cock at a steady pace, relishing in the moan it drew out of Ren’s throat. He couldn’t resist and put on a show, his thumb stroking the head of his cock and smearing precum all over it, his other hand palming his balls while his fingers tightened around the length. 

Ren was panting and following his moves with his eyes, pupils blown wide. Armitage could see him resisting the urge to scramble to his knees and take his cock in his mouth, he could see how hard his hands were gripping the edge of the chair, his own cock begging for attention between his legs. 

The General’s pace quickened, Ren whimpered his name and soon, he was coming hard, careful to catch everything with his hand. When he came down from his high, the knight was calling his name desperately and Armitage closed the distance between them to grab his hair with his clean hand in a painful grip. 

“Lick it clean,” he ordered huskily before showing him his hand covered in cum. 

Ren didn’t even hesitate, he stuck out his tongue and began licking his fingers as if Armitage had just offered him a meal after days of starvation. His breath hitched and he watched the knight clean up his hand dutifully, swallowing everything. Once nothing was left, he looked up and gave him a pleading glance.

“Hux, please, please let me come,” he begged and the General hummed. 

“You’ve been good for me.”

“I was, I will be, please, just-- I need to come.”

“No more destroying things and terrorizing my crew when things don’t go your way,” he said sternly, pulling harshly on Ren’s hair until he was forced to crane his neck to look at him. 

“Yes, yes, please,  _ please, sir.” _

A shiver ran down the General’s spine. “Attaboy,” he purred. “You may touch yourself until you come.” 

Ren made a sound between a moan and a sob and immediately wrapped his hand around his cock. Armitage held his gaze as the knight seeked his own release. It didn’t take long, he was so close already a few strokes were enough. The man gasped and came, his whole body tensing, his hips thrusting madly through his orgasm. 

He slumped on the chair, exhausted and struggling to breathe properly. Armitage released his grip on Ren’s hair and massaged his scalp with expert fingers until he closed his eyes, moaning softly. 

“How d’you feel now?” he whispered when the knight calmed down, his other hand palming his cheek. 

“Empty,” he slurred, nuzzling Armitage’s hand like a giant cat. “In a good way. Everything’s quiet.” 

“Good. Enjoy it and don’t forget who made you feel this way,” he said before pulling away. Ren made a weird sound at the back of his throat and opened his eyes suddenly, struggling to take in his surroundings. 

Armitage made his way towards the refresher and used a small towel to wipe his cock clean before tucking it back inside his underwear and buttoning his pants. When he went back inside the room, Ren was still sitting on the chair, staring at his hand still covered in cum with a confused expression on his face.

“You can use the ‘fresher to clean up before you leave, Ren,” he offered. 

The man started at the sound of his last name - title, whatever - and gave him a strange look. Surely he hadn’t expected them to  _ cuddle _ or something, right? Armitage retrieved his datapad and sat down on his couch, completely ignoring the knight. They were done, Ren had no use in staying here, surely he must realize that. Thankfully, he stood up and grabbed his clothes before disappearing inside the ‘fresher. When he came back, he was dressed again and froze in front of Armitage, fidgeting until the General was forced to look up from his datapad. The knight was frowning, his face red and obviously hesitating. 

“Yes?” he asked in a clipped-tone, arching a brow. 

Ren’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but Armitage’s cold stare stopped him from saying anything. “Nothing,” he muttered before stomping out of his quarters, the door hissing shut behind him. 

“A ‘thank you’ would have been nice,” the General sighed dramatically, but he was smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [TUMBLR](http://moonyspileoftrash.tumblr.com) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/HolyShiakan).


End file.
